The Wicked Series: Whom Do I Love?
by FeloriaForever
Summary: Third and final part of the Trilogy: The Wicked Series. Will Galinda choose to be with Boq or Connor. Read on to find out?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, sorry it's been a while since I last updated, I've been writing a new story called Lies & Deceit, go check it out if you LOVE DRAMIONE! I also been continuing other story called Denied Feelings because so many people have been asking for me to continue however I am going to try to update every story that needs it. Anyway enjoy the chappie. The start of Whom Do I love. BYE! **

My holiday went great with Connor. We had a lot of a fun. Over the days Lucy grew to love Connor. Every time she saw him, she would smile and would always hug him and Connor loved to hang out with her. He was prefect father material. If one day we had kids, he would be a great dad. Unfortunately our holiday came to an end and now we were saying goodbye to everyone. Our bags were already packed in the carriage.

"Goodbye mum, dad" I hugged her and dad while Connor was saying goodbye to Lucy and her family. I walked over to them.

"Bye Lucy, I'll see you next time alright." I took her out of Connor's hands and gave her a massive hug before handing her back to Aunt Katie. I said goodbye to them as well before we got into our carriage and left.

"So what do you think of my family?" I asked Connor.

"They are very nice and they seem to approve of us dating. Especially your dad it seems."

"Yeah my dad likes you because you Vinkun and because you mended my heart. Dad hates Boq for what he did, but now that I look at it; it wasn't really Boq's fault."

"Galinda, he may have been put under a spell which I can understand but what about now? He's not under a spell now and he still treats you like the scum under his shoes."

"That's because he's upset with me. I fell in love with you and he's hurting seeing that I'm with you."

"Are you saying it's my fault?" I could see Connor was getting angry. I would too if someone said it was my fault for something I didn't do.

"No I'm not; I'm just explaining the situation here. I was hurting because I thought he didn't love me and then I find you and find out he does loves me and it kills him to see us together."

"He should. Galinda you had a right to be hurting. You were treated like crap while he was under a spell and now he still treats you like crap. He deserves to be suffering." Now that made me angry.

"How can you say that?! No one deserves to be suffering or in pain just because of their innocence." I yelled at him.

"Galinda he's not innocent! He knows that you're upset and yet he still kicks you while you're down." He yelled back at me. I stared out of the window ignoring him. It dawned on me. This was our first fight and it was horrible. We spent the rest of the carriage ride in silence. Finally we arrived back at Shiz. I grabbed my bags and got out not saying a word to Connor. Behind me the carriage moved off again. I ran to my room and fell on my bed. I began to cry. I hated this. Our relationship was falling apart just because I couldn't make up my mind about who I wanted. Boq still loved me just as he always did but now he feels differently because I'm with Connor; Connor loves me because of who I am. He's the one who is really innocent. I decided to date him because he would mend my heart. I guess he has a right to be mad with me. The door opened and Elphaba came in.

"Galinda, you're back. Did you have a nice trip?" I didn't answer and continued to cry.

"Galinda what's wrong?" She asked. I still didn't answer. I felt her sit down on the bed and comfort me. I sighed and sat up, drying my eyes.

"Connor and I had a fight. We were coming back from Vinkus and we were talking about Boq. Connor thinks that Boq should have to deal with us being together and that he gave up his chance to be with me. I disagreed saying that he was under a spell. He was forced to not love me. But Connor said that he isn't under a spell now.

"Well Galinda how do you feel like when you're around Connor?"

"Safe, loved, cared for."

"And how about Boq?" I thought about that for a minute. "Well every time I'm with Boq now, we argue. He is cruel to me because he believes I ditched him."

"Galinda, I'm not taking sides here, but Connor is right." Instead of being angry, I laughed at what she said.

"How is that not taking sides?" I asked, slightly giggling

"Well…uh….I don't know; but I do know that Connor is right about Boq. He is treating you horribly and by his own will. No one is forcing him to act that way towards you. Your problem is you feel guilty about how you were horrible towards Boq when he was under a spell fell in love with someone else and then find out about why Boq was acting distant to you. Now you are stuck between two boys who want to be with you." I let her words sink in and she was right. I fell in love with Boq and then fell in love with Connor. Yet when it came to the two boys I felt like I loved Connor more because of the way he made me feel. I thought back to the conversation I had with my mum when we were in Vinkus.

_Flashback._

_My mum and I were walking around the garden as she was watering her plants. Even though we had many servants, she never let anyone else tend to them. While she was sprinkling water on a bush of roses, I was thinking about Connor and Boq; my dilemma with them. _

"_Something on your mind, Glinny?" I snapped my head towards the voice. Mum had stopped watering and was focused on me. I was debating whether I should tell her or not. She was my mum and she did have experience with boys._

"_Did you ever have two boys love you at once mum and you only had to choose one?"_

"_Yes I did. In fact your father was one of those boys. The other boy was Francis. I recall they were madly in love with me. Well at least Francis was. Back then I only believed that Linus was in love with me because I was royalty and so was he. Francis on the other hand was just a commoner. In the end though I didn't have to choose because Linus and I had an arranged marriage so I choose him. In time I fell in love with him and we had you. But why do you ask?_

"_Well I have a big problem waiting for me back at Shiz. Remember when I was upset over Boq not loving me. Well we found out that he only acted that way because he was under some sort of spell. But by the time we found out, I was already dating Connor. And now I don't know what to do?"_

"_Well Galinda, who do you love more. Have you moved on from Boq and want to be with Connor or do you still feel in your heart that you want to be with Boq. But remember that whoever you choose to be with, I will respect your decision." She finished talking and continued watering her garden. Her wisdom gave me a lot to think about but it didn't give me an answer. _

_End Flashback._

"Galinda, what are you thinking about?"

"Just a conversation I had with my mum. She said I had to listen to my heart and choose who I want to be with. I know that's what I'll have to do if I want to end this chaotic mess. Just choose one boy to be with. The only problem is I don't know who to choose."

"Well why don't you start by making up with Connor. It's never good end things because of a silly argument." Elphaba was right. I needed to see Connor.

"Well how about I give you some time to think and then you can come back and tell me what you want to do. And I help you no matter what."

**Line Break**

"I know I said I'll help you out with anything, but that meant you're dilemma with boys. Not my wedding. I could be studying now."

"Well I needed to get back to planning your wedding. I lost half a year just because of my problem with boys so I need to get back into it. And you don't need to study because you're further ahead than anyone else. Now what month are you planning on having it? Now I would suggest not having it straight after Graduation because then it will be really rushed and you don't want that. Also you don't want to have during Summer because it would be really hot, nor in Winter. So I guess that leaves us with Autumn only. Do you want it in April, May, or June? I would recommend having it in May because in April the temperature will still be warm, and the same with June…Why are you laughing?" I asked her.

"Are you going to choose everything for my wedding or do I get a say?"

"Of course you get a say. Why do you think I'm asking what month you want it in?"

"No Glinny, you're choosing for me. However you are giving suggestions as to why I should have at that time."

"Knock Knock" The door opened and Fiyero walked in. Elphaba walked up to him.

"Please tell me you're here to save me." Elphaba pleaded.

"Well then princess, I am here to save you. Actually I was hoping you'd like to attend my family's ball with me. They gave me the invitation yesterday. And here's the best part. It's a Black and White ball." Elphaba squealed and kissed Fiyero passionately.

"When is it?"

"Tomorrow, but we leave for Vinkus at sunset. Enough time for you to pack your bags and spend time with me. I haven't seen you all week because of a certain blonde." Fiyero threw me a glare.

"It's your wedding Fiyero. You need to be organised or you'll be getting married in an alley and I won't allow that."

"Galinda its fine. We still have another year to prepare." Elphaba sighed

"A year is nothing. In no time at all, your wedding will be tomorrow." I protested. Faintly I heard Fiyero mutter "I wish it was tomorrow." Elphaba must have heard too due to her smiling and whispering something in his ear but then she pulled back.

"Wait, I don't have a ball gown. How will I find one by tomorrow?" Elphaba asked worried

"Mother has your measurements from our last trip so we can make you a gown. Now Galinda if you don't mind, I would like to spend some time with my fiancé." Elphaba walked out the door with Fiyero tailing behind.

Now that I was free I decided to use this time to sort things out with Boq. We were great friends when we were dating but now things were out of hand. I wanted to fix them.

**Line Break**

I found Boq, in the library chatting happily with Nessa. Seeing the two of them together fuelled my rage. I told her to stay away or else I would pummel her. I stormed over and yanked her hair from behind.

"I thought I told you to stay away Witch!" Nessa screamed in pain. Boq pulled me off her and threw me down. For a munchkin he had strength.

"Keep your hands of my girlfriend." What the Shiz?"


	2. Girlfriend?

"What?" Girlfriend? What was he talking about?

"I said keep your hands off my girlfriend Galinda. I won't have you harm Nessa." He couldn't be dating Nessa. He must be under another spell. That had to be it. I stared at her and laughed.

"You just don't know when to quit do you. When you want something that doesn't belong to you, you just try to take it anyway. I'll tell you again. Stay away from Boq."

"You don't get to tell her what to do Galinda. You don't get to threaten her, harm her, or talk to her. I'm here now and I'll make sure she's safe."

"Oh really, I wonder how Elphaba will feel about her little sister dating her best friends ex-boyfriend. Won't she be disappointed? He little sister deciding that she wanted to date Boq when she knew that I was having a hard time deciding whether I wanted to be with Connor or Boq."

"Wait, what do you mean 'choosing between me and Connor?" Boq asked me.

"I wasn't over you when you were under Nessa's spell but I had found Connor and I was happy. But then you were released from her spell and still wanted me. I didn't know who to choose. But you've been mean to me recently because you're upset that I'm with Connor."

"What makes you think I'm upset about you being with Connor?"

"Boq, Fiyero told me. And I've seen the way you act around him. I know you don't like him." I looked down and remembered that Nessa was here.

"Look, we'll talk about this later when you're alone. I don't want to talk about our history in front of Her."

"Why would I do that?"

"Please Boq. Just give me a chance to explain. I'll come by later." I ran off towards the gates of Shiz making sure that Boq didn't see me head in this direction. He wouldn't want to talk if he saw me heading away. I called a cab to come and take me to Vinkus. I knew that I was blowing off classes but this was more important. I'd make up for it later. An hour later, I arrived at Vinkus and made my way to Bridal Fairytales. There he was, talking to a woman who was shopping with her friend. I ran up.

"Connor." He was shocked to see me but I knew he was happy. He apologised to the woman and pulled me aside into the back room. His facial expression softened once we were alone.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at Shiz?"

"I should but I came here to see you. I feel bad about our fight. You were right about Boq."

"Galinda" He pulled me into a massive hug and then kissed me.

"I'm sorry too. I guess I was just jealous because you care about how he feels and what he does rather than focusing on our relationship. It made me feel as if though you would rather be with him."

"No, I don't. You were right about what you said. He doesn't care about me. He's dating Nessa now." As I said this, he burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"The fact that he thinks he can make you jealous just by dating someone else. I will admit that I don't like it, but he is still in love with you."

No he isn't." Boq couldn't possibly be in love with me anymore. Not with the way he was treating me.

"Trust me, he is. Now I have to get back to work but how about I come to Shiz after I finish and we can spent the afternoon together. What do you say?" I nodded and kissed him quickly.

"Alright, I'll see you this afternoon then." I gave him another kiss before heading out back to the cab.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Elphaba asked me. She was throwing clothes from her wardrobe into a suitcase.

"I went to see Connor after you left with Fiyero. You told me that I needed to make things right with him."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean ditch school and go see him in Vinkus. You missed many classes. I told the teachers that you were in bed because you were sick. Thankfully they all believed it."

"Well thank you for that but I do have news. Which do you want first? The good or the bad?"

"Bad news first so we can get it out of the way." She finished packing and locked her suitcase.

"On my way to see Connor, I ran into Nessa again but I saw her with Boq. As of right now they are a couple." Elphaba's face morphed from concerned to shock and to anger and then sympathy. I never knew one person could show so many facial expressions at one time.

"I'm sorry Galinda. I'll talk to her. She knows that you and Boq have history. She was always jealous of you saying how you didn't deserve to be with Boq. Now that you're broken up I guess she went for him."

"Well it's fine. I'm with Connor now. Boq can date whoever he wants. Even if it is the girl who broke us up." I was struggling to contain my anger towards her. She was Elphaba's sister.

"Galinda, say what you want to say. I won't get offended. There have been times when I've called her worse names."

"She's an evil witch. I hate her. First she tries to steal my boyfriend, then breaks us up and plays on our history to make Boq her boyfriend. I just wish she shrivel in a hole and die." I let out a big huff and fell back onto my bed. Elphaba sat next to me and stroked my hair.

"Feel better?"

"A little bit but not really."

"How about you tell me the good news."

"Connor and I made up and he's coming over to visit this afternoon." I smiled at the thought. I would show Boq that I didn't need him. I had Connor and I loved him.

"You have fun. And if you need to ask me anything, just call okay."

"Have fun at the ball Elphie."

* * *

Hours later, Fiyero came to take Elphaba to Vinkus. I prepared myself for my date with Connor. Soon, there came a knock on the door.

"Hello Conn–" My happiness faded. It wasn't Connor at the door. It was Boq.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your new girlfriend?"

"I'm here because you wanted to talk remember. Give you a chance to explain everything." Oh crap. I forgot about that.

"She'll have to reschedule your meeting then because we have a date." I looked up to see Connor standing there with a bouquet of my favourite flowers in his hand. Lilies.

"Yes, I'm sorry Boq. I forgot about this when I arranged to see Connor. I'll talk to you another time. I grabbed my bag and closed the door behind me, walking off with Connor.

"These are for you."

"Thank you." I took the flowers he handed me and captured his lips. His kisses were amazing. Definitely different from what I felt when I kissed Boq. We arrived at the lake and I noticed that a blanket was laid out for us but there was no basket. I guess it wasn't a usual picnic. We cuddled together for hours, talking about Shiz, Boq and Nessa, Elphaba's wedding. That last one more than anything else. I thought about the choice I would have to make. Would I choose Boq or Connor? Right now I was choosing Connor because he loved me and I loved him but also because Boq had Nessa now and didn't seem to care about me.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about the wedding. So many details and so little time left. Only five months."

"You'll manage. It's getting late. I'll walk you back to your room." We packed up and walked back to my room.

"Thanks." I kissed him at my door before entering the room.

* * *

**I know it's a crappy ending but it's all I could think of. Anyway. Now that I have finished Love Story, I am devoting my time to finishing Whom Do I love so there will be more regular updates.**


	3. Love and War

**Guys, I have done it. I reread my last chapter hoping it would give me something to write about and it has. So here it is. The third chapter of Whom Do I Love? Also I had a request from a Guest that I include Elphie going to the ball so yes I will include it in this chapter.**

I barely had enough time to put my bag down before someone knocked on my door. I opened it to find Boq standing outside.

"Boq please don't tell me you're here so we can talk. It's late and I want to go to bed."

"Galinda, stop putting this off. We need to talk about this. You can't just ignore it." That remark made me furious.

"I'm the one ignoring it. You're the one who decided to date someone else before we were officially over."

"No Galinda that was you. Does the name Connor ring a bell? Now I want you to explain whatever it is that you wanted to say."

"Fine" I sat back down on the bed while Boq shut the door behind him.

"It started when you got shot by Damon, fell into a coma and then woke up. We didn't know it back then but you were under a spell by Nessa. I don't exactly know what it did to you but you just completely ignored me, you acted as if you didn't love me anymore. And it crushed me. There I was thinking that you and I could finally be together and you decided that you had enough of me and moved on. I was heartbroken and thought that I would never get over you but then I met Connor. He was kind and sweet and loving. He mended my broken heart and I moved on from you. When I thought I was finally over you, I hear from Elphaba that you were under a spell and that you still loved me. Now I'm not sure who I love. You or Connor? There I've said everything. Now it is your turn to explain. Why are you dating Nessa when you know she put a spell on you?"

"I'm not really dating her. She is just a distraction. From you. Yes I found out that Nessa put a spell on me but then I find out that my girlfriend is dating someone when she was dating me. I was upset, and angry because I still loved you and you were prancing with the bloke from Vinkus. Someone who your parents look very highly upon. I just started dating Nessa because I knew it would make you mad and jealous. I'm sorry for the way I've treated you. But you ran off with some other guy, leaving me in the dust"

"Hey! Don't make this about me. It all started with you." I stood up towering over him however he stood up in my face. Considering he was a Munchkin, he was pretty tall.

"But you made it worse by running off With Connor! I started with me but you only made the problem worse."

"Connor isn't the problem here, you're–" Unexpectedly he cut me off grabbing hold of me and covering my lips with his. It had been such a long time since we kissed I had almost forgotten what it felt like. Boq's kisses gave me warmth and comfort yet Connor's kisses were fiery and passionate. He pulled back and dropped his hands.

"I'm sorry. I had to do that one more time. Besides it sort of makes us even. You complicate the situation and so do I." I smiled at his little joke but he was right. I had to choose one of them. Either Connor or Boq.

"Boq, I don't know what to do about this but I will choose either you or Connor at some point." Boq stood up and headed to the door.

"Galinda, just know that if you choose me, then we can be happy together again but if you choose Connor, our relationship will be over and my heart will be closed to you. Goodnight Galinda." Ugh. Why did he have to say that? It's only makes my choice harder.

* * *

I was having a wonderful time in Vinkus. As soon as we arrived, Fiyero's mother and father greeted us at the gates. I spent the afternoon trying on heaps of dresses for the ball tomorrow but mostly I spend my time with Fiyero.

"Hey, what's on your mind, you seem far away?" Fiyero asked me as we were dancing.

"No, I was just thinking about our time here. You were really lucky to grow up here. It's a wonderful place." The song ended and we exited the dance floor to sit down with Fiyero's parents, Natalie and Andrew. A few minutes after a man in a white tux came up to me saying that a Miss Galinda was asking for me. I excused myself and followed the man towards the coat-checking room who handed me my phone.

"Hello Galinda, what's the problem?"

"It's Boq. He kissed me. We were sitting down and talking and–"

"Galinda, calm down and repeat that slowly. What happened?"

"Well I came back from my date with Connor and Boq was waiting for me at my door. He came in and we talked about our history and explained everything. It turns out that he still loves but he can't stand to see me in love with Connor, so he started dating Nessa to distract himself and also to make me jealous. But then we got into a fight about whose fault this really was and in the middle of it, he kissed me. Elphie what do I do?"

"Galinda, you know that answer to that. You either have to choose Boq or Connor but you have to make the decision." I turned around to find that I was alone in the room. The man must have left to give me privacy.

"I know but, then Boq gave me an Ultimatum. He said I could choose him and be happy or I could choose Connor and never be with Boq again."

"Galinda, I know you want me to say comforting words and say that it will all be okay but I'd be lying then. You are stuck between two guys and you need to choose one."

"I know. Anyway how is the ball going?"

"It's great. Fiyero and I are going to announce our engagement tonight. Andrew and Natalie think that it is time, that we tell Vinkus about their new Princess. Also we are having the wedding in May which is seven months from now. Do you think you can help organise everything in that time?"

"It should be plenty. Well I should go, have a fun time Elphie." She hung up and I put my phone away heading back to my table.

"So what did Galinda have to say?" Fiyero asked

"She is having more problems with Boq. They talked, got into a fight and then he kissed her. That's pretty much it."

"I'm sure they well work things out. Now I think that we should make that announcement." He took my hand and we headed up to the stage.

* * *

"So how are things going with you and Boq?" Elphaba asked me

"We are doing better. We apologised for everything that we did to each other and we have a conversation when we pass one another but it is still a little awkward because we know that I have to choose someone. Things with Connor are going well too. Ever since you told Vinkus about your wedding, people have made the connection that it was you who was purchasing a dress from Bridal Fairytales so now he has really good business for the store. Which is bad for me because we hardly get to spend any time together. But enough about me, we need to organise the details of the wedding. So we have the dress, and we've arranged the flowers, White and Pink peonies. We have the bridesmaid dresses. You told me that you and Fiyero were getting married at the Botanical Gardens Chapel? And your reception is at the Palace? And we still have to organise rides and the cake"

"No, that is already organised. Natalie wants us to go by carriage because it is tradition for Royalty. While, I was in Vinkus, Natalie discussed my wedding details. We are having a carriage for me and Andrew to ride in since my own father obviously won't be walking me down the aisle. A second carriage for the bridesmaids and flower girl and a third for Fiyero and his groomsman. Which he still has to choose I believe."

"What! He's getting married in less than five months and he still hasn't chosen his Best Man and Groomsman."

"No he has chosen his Best Man which is Boq but I'm we are two week away from Graduation Galinda. I think he has more on his mind then who to choose to be as his Groomsman."

"Just tell me he has his tux picked out. Please it will be havoc if he hasn't."

"Yes he does. We choose it while we were in Vinkus." I noticed Elphaba trying to conceal a smile.

"We? As in you were there too."

"I was but that is a different story. Fiyero and I still need to decide on a cake. We at a bit of impasse. He wants a large thee layer chocolate and white mud cake however I wanted to have a strawberry and cream cheesecake with eatable flowers."

"I agree with you. A chocolate covered cake does not look good. Everyone goes with whites cakes. I'll make the call to have the cake made and delivered. Do we know how many people are coming?"

"All of Vinkus is coming but if we are talking about who will be in the chapel, then I can give you a number. We have Fiyero's parents and family which is ten or more people, then the bridesmaids and groomsman and their plus ones. I estimate that we will have maybe fifty people in the chapel and everyone else outside on the streets."

"Okay. You can have a break while I go organise this." I grabbed my bag and walked out the door. Outside, the building I saw a crowd gathering so naturally I walked over. To say I was only shocked at what I saw would be an understatement.

"What are you two doing?!" I screamed at them.


	4. The Name Game

"What are you two doing?" On the floor brawling, I see Connor and Boq. At the sound of my voice they look up and release each other.

"Do you want to explain to me why you are trying to kill each other or shall I take a guess. I'm sure that it'll be right." I know that both boys were in the fight but I was angrier at Connor.

"Boq here was on his way to see you…with this in his hand?" Connor pulled at ragged rose from his pocket. It had obviously been squashed during the fight.

"I came to realise Galinda that this situation is just like what happened with Damon. I watched while you pranced around with him just waiting for something good to happen and for us to be together. Well this time, I'm not going to wait. I am going to make it happen. Galinda, I love you and I want to be with you so I'm not going to sit on the sidelines while you try to make up your mind. I'm going to fight for you because I know that you love me too."

"She doesn't love you. She's with me and she's told me all about you. How you dumped her and whatnot"

"I was under a spell, you moron. I was forced to not love her."

"And when you weren't you still treated her like shit."

"Enough!" I had had it with these two fighting and bickering over who loved me more and felt that they deserved to be with me. If this happened years ago, I would have loved to have boys fighting over me but not now.

"You two will keep your mouths shut until I say so. We are going to walk back to my room and discuss this like mature adults and you will not tackle each other. Am I Clear!?" They both nodded quietly, quite shocked. I could see that I had scared them a little. Well as they say. 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.' We made it back in silence and placed my things down.

"Clearly this is getting out of hand. I have half a mind to just say bugger off to both of you and that I'm going to date someone completely new however I can't do that because I would feel really bad and I also still love you both. Now how we are to resolve this I have no idea but until we do, I don't want to see either of you fighting, or arguing or doing anything stupid to each other. I want neither to discuss this unless you are with me. Got it!" I flopped down on my bed and sighed. How was I going to solve this. Simple, just pick one guy to love. That most certainly was not simple.

"Look, I don't know how to cope with this. I love you both but I can't be with you both. And I don't want to hurt either of you."

"Galinda, I'm not going to sit around here and wait for you to make up your mind. I have the most to lose here. You're my girlfriend. It hurts me most for you to say that you love me and him. Either you are going to be with me or you aren't but I won't wait forever." He got up and headed for the door but turned around to face.

"I came here to give you this and spend time with you but I think it would be best if I just leave." On his way out, he dropped something onto the side table and left.

"Galinda, he's right. I am going to fight for you but only if you are really interested in us and want us to be together. If you're not, then I am just wasting my time." He was leaving me too.

"Boq wait, don't leave. Please."

"I think it is best that I do. Besides, I have studying to do." He shut the door behind him leaving me alone in the room.

* * *

The rest of school went by in a blur and I hardly remembered any of it. Connor had been ignoring me and Boq wouldn't speak to me much.

"So neither of them are speaking to you?" Elphaba asked me as we putting on our graduation gowns and caps with the rest of the cohort.

"Yep, neither of them. It's like they chose for me and now want nothing to do with me. I just feel like I should forget about both of them and find someone nice. Someone who doesn't come from Munckinland or Vinkus.

"Galinda. I'm going to give you my personal opinion that I kept to myself because I didn't want to hurt you but also cause I wanted you to make your own choices but I think that you should give Boq another shot. You were always so happy with him."

"I know but I also really like Connor. What should I do?"

"Well I think that you just gave yourself the answer."

"Girls, places. We're about to start." Mme. Morrible said

"Wait, what do you mean? Elphaba!?" She didn't answer me back.

* * *

"I present to you our graduating class of 2018." The crowd rose clapping for us and we threw our caps into the air and cheered. I had finally graduated with honours and a degree in Sorcery. We dispersed into the crowd and I found Fiyero and Elphaba together. She gave me a massive hug and grinned at me.

"We graduated Glinny!"

"You know what this means don't you?" Fiyero asked "I can finally marry you Fae" Elphaba grinned and gave him a quick kiss.

"Come on Fiyero, let's go see your family." I looked around for Connor but I couldn't see him anywhere.

"Looking for Connor?" I turned around to find Boq.

"He said he would come. He has to be around here somewhere."

"Galinda, he's probably busy with work. And when was the last time he came to visit? Come on, just forget about it and let's celebrate." He held out his arm and I took it. It felt nice to be with him again but I was upset that Connor wasn't here.

* * *

I gave Connor some space, because I knew that he was mad at me but after a month of no calls, texts, or visits I decided that I would visit Connor at Bridal Fairytales. I knew that he was busy but surely he would have time for me. I entered the store and saw a dozen or more women trying on dresses, browsing and waiting for dressing rooms to open up. Around the store there was five or more staff serving the women but nowhere did I see Connor.

"Can I help you dear?" A woman asked me from behind the counter. She had a badge on her blouse that said Manager.

"I am looking for my boyfriend Connor Oxley, he owns this store. Do you know where he would be?"

"I'm sorry but Mr Oxley hasn't worked here for three weeks. He sold the shop to me and left. Unfortunately I do not know where. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No Thank you. Goodbye." I walked out the door depressed. So he had left. Was this really all because of me? I knew that he was hurting but did he really feel that he had to leave to another country. I pulled out my phone and called him. Naturally it went to voicemail so I hung up.

* * *

Ever since I learnt that Connor had left, I assumed we were over and that he had chosen for me. Now with my free time, I spent it working on the wedding. Because Boq was Fiyero's Best Man we had been spending more time together. Whenever I was with Boq, he took my mind of Connor. Like now for instance, Boq and I were putting invites in envelopes.

"How many have we done so far?" I asked Boq.

"I think we have done over thirty or so. Why, getting tired already. You were the one who wanted to do everything that concerned Elphaba's wedding." Boq smirked. He was teasing me.

"Not at all. It just that I have so many other things to and there isn't much time left so I need to get this done quickly." I smirked back and smiled. "To be honest though, I am a bit bored from this."

"Well how about we make this more interesting. Here pass me another invite please." He took the invite from my hand that I was about to put into an envelope.

"Hey I was using that!"

"I'll add it to my pile if that will make you happy. Now who do we have here? Mr & Mrs Mason. Any idea who they are?" He asked. I shook my head and so did he.

"I bet that Mr & Mrs Mason, have three kids, one girl and two mischievous twins; both boys. They have one dog who is currently pregnant waiting for her babies to arrive. Mrs Mason is expecting another baby though even though she thinks she already has enough kids and doesn't want any more after this one pops out." I stifled a laugh but Boq noticed as well and started laughing too. "I bet she'll be really annoyed if she has twins again. Mr Mason however is thrilled though because it means that he can work more to earn more money. The man is addicted to working and hates weekends." He placed the invite into the envelope and handed me another invite from his pile.

"Your turn."

"Alright. A Mr Mclean. He works at a newsagency and he hates his job. Really he wants to ne an artist like one of the greats. However his art skill is really horrible like a five year old. He lives with his mother and has absolutely no love life because of his freakish big eyes that he believes as filled with wonder and curiosity so women avoid him. There how was that?"

"It was moderately funny. I liked the part about living with his mother though. You have to be really outrageous."

"Alright fine. You do one and show me how a master does it." I flung one of my invites at him which landed in front of him. He picked it up and read the name but handed it back.

"It's no good. This is Fiyero's sister Jane's invite." I looked at the invite and it was true. The invite was addressed to Princess Jane. I carefully put the invite into the envelope and placed it on the pile of invites ready to be sent out. I picked up another invite and handed it to him.

"Oh wow. Okay Miss Camberley is an old eccentric woman who lives alone with a dozen–"

"That is such a bad stereotype! Old women who live alone with many cats. And you think that I have a bad imagination. How about the old lady lives in a mental hospital and thinks that everyone is a cat?"

"That just sounds weird." Boq complained.

"You said it was meant to be weird! 'Outrageous as you called it. Miss Camberley is a young woman with many affairs because she can't manage to hold on to any guy because she gets really bored with them after a while. She lives with her best friend but is always trying to flirt with her boyfriend when her friend isn't around. She wants to be a supermodel but with her short height no one will hire her so she likes to really these really tall six inch heels that make her look really ridiculous. She has one cat who she believes has to power to see into the future so she has no need to go see Psychics." I looked at Boq whose face was turning red from trying not to laugh. One look at him and I was laughing too. We spent the rest of the afternoon reinventing strangers life and there were some really ridiculous ones.

"Ok your turn, next person." I grabbed the last invite on my pile and handed it to him. He read it but he had a serious look on his face.

"Well who is it?" I asked anxiously

"A Miss Galinda Upland." He handed to me but I refused it.

"Do it. Invent my life Boq." He was hesitant at first but then rescinded his hand.

"Miss Upland is a loving caring person. She used to be a complete ditz but then she matured into the wonderful person that she is. She has many friends and a degree in Sorcery from Shiz. She wishes to roam the world and become an amazing witch." He put the invite down in front of me silently. We stayed in silence until I decided to speak up.

"I should probably take this invites to Elphaba before I send them out." I grabbed all the invites and stood up to leave but Boq grasped my wrist. He stood up and walked over to me.

"Galinda, we can't just ignore the chemistry between us. I still love you and I know that you love me too. You can't just busy yourself in wedding details and hope that this will go away. Just tell me now. I want you to choose me. All I need is an answer. One word is all I want to hear from you." He eyes bored into mine deeply. He really did love me. And I was in love with him again, but what about Connor? He had done nothing to deserve this. I would feel like I was betraying him."

"Boq…I….I d–" The doors burst open and Fiyero strode through. Saved by the Prince.

"We have a problem. Elphaba's dad is here. Word spread to Munckinland through a 'Little Birdy' that you were marrying the Prince of Vinkus. Elphaba wants us all there to support her. Leave the invites; you can get back to them later." We rushed off with Fiyero to find Elphaba in the lounge room.


	5. Together At Last?

"So you thought that you could just graduate Shiz, run off to marry a childish rich prince and never return home to become the next Eminent Thropp." I sat with Elphaba while her father yelled at her.

"You know that I never wanted any of that. I wanted an education so that I could go out and change the world. Beginning with Animal Rights."

"I sent you to Shiz for one reason only. To take care of Nessa. You would get a basic education but then you would come home and begin your duties."

"Father, I don't want that." Elphaba was on the verge of crying but she remained strong, not shredding a single tear.

"I don't care what you want. You were born first in line, so you will be Eminent. This wedding is off and you are coming with me." No offense to Elphaba but Galinda was so glad that her family was nothing like Elphaba's. She couldn't imagine having Frex as her father.

"But Father."

"But nothing. You are coming home right now." Frex moved to grab Elphaba's arm but she pulled away before he could.

"No! I will not. I am Twenty One! I won't have you commanding me what to do. I am an adult and I will be marrying Fiyero. I was going to invite you but now I've changed my mind."

"Why you insolent little chit!" Frex yelled backhanding her across her cheek "I raised you and this is how you repay me? I could have dumped you out on the streets!" He rose his hand again however Fiyero grabbed his wrist before he could strike her again.

"You hit her again and I'll have you thrown in jail for abuse against women. It is clear that this meeting is over. The guards will escort you out." He dropped Frex's hand and knelt by Elphaba. That was the last she hoped to hear from Frex.

"Galinda, please take Elphaba upstairs. I have to make a phone call." I carefully took Elphaba's hand. Her other hand was clutching her face which had a dark red mark on it where her father had hit her.

"Galinda, you don't think he's really going to call and report Frex to the Police do you?" She sat in her bed while I ran a flannel under the cold tap. I wrung it out and sat next to her dabbing her cheek. The redness had started to disappear once the heat had left.

"I don't know Elphie, but I do know that if Frex ever comes back, Fiyero will protect you. Fiyero is one of the bravest and loyal men I have ever met." I pulled away the cloth and put it back in the bathroom.

"But what if Frex tries to kill Fiyero?"

"I doubt he can Elphaba. Fiyero is strong and has an entire guard standing behind him. I wouldn't worry too much about it. Worrying causes wrinkles can we can't have you looking old on your wedding day can we?" She cracked a smile and I burst out laughing.

* * *

"Honestly Boq. I think that you shouldn't give up so easily. Do you see Connor anywhere in the picture?" Fiyero said to me. I came to Fiyero about girlfriend advice.

"Not presently, but he is a big part of it. He's her boyfriend."

"When was the last time she saw him. Weeks ago. He didn't even come to see her graduate. I bet he's that last thing on her mind."

"Yeah but what if she chooses him?"

"That will be your own fault because you hadn't made a move. If you really want her back, then you should go up to her and kiss her. Show her how you feel. Don't tell her, show her." Fiyero paused as if he was choosing his next words. "Look, I've never told you this but I regret the day I ever let Elphaba walk away from in Emerald City. I should have fought harder for her to be with me instead I left and waited to hop on a train. If she hadn't searched for me at the train station, I wouldn't be marrying her in a few months. Go get your girl, Boq." He was right. I should stop trying to talk to her. I should just show her how much I love her. I gave Fiyero a smile and headed off to see Galinda. I found her in the lounge room alone reading. I laughed inside because the Galinda I knew back in Freshman year hated reading. I gathered my courage and entered the room. She smiled when she saw me and set her book down.

"Afternoon Boq." I sat down next to her and breathed heavily.

"Galinda, I love you" and then I kissed her. She was distant at first but then she kissed me back grabbing the back of neck. I grinned and consumed her lips, my hands holding her tiny waist. Moments later, she pulled away and stared into my eyes, our faces close together.

"I love you too." She giggled slightly before kissing me again.

"You're choosing him then?" I pulled away to find Connor standing by the wall with his arms crossed.

* * *

**Sos for the short chappie. Hopefully the next will be longer.**


	6. Decision Time

**Hey guys so this may be one of the few last chapters. I want to get this story to have more than eight chapters so it's not so short but we'll see what happens.**

"So you're choosing him then?" Said I voice I knew all too well. I pulled away from Boq to find Connor standing by the door, with his arms crossed.

"Connor…I…" I was lost for words. What could I possibly say to him when he saw me kiss Boq and say that I loved him? _'Hi Connor, I've decided to date Boq again because I love him. Sorry to drop this on so quickly but I'm breaking up with you.' _Yeah like that would ever work.

"So you are choosing him then? You've decided that I wasn't good enough for you and that you would leave me for him." Connor snapped at me. It was like a slap to my face. He had crossed the line.

"Excuse me! Who ran off like a little boy after things didn't go his way?" I was mad. I stalked over to him, in his face. "You left me alone for weeks. You failed to come to my Graduation, return any of my letters, calls, texts etc. So finally after weeks after hearing nothing from you, I decided to go see you and find you sold your shop to some women and left Vinkus. And now after all this, you come back to find I've decided to move on and you think that it's my fault for not choosing you! So excuse me for choosing Boq but I'll remind you again. You Left Me First!" I really wanted to hit him, and let out all my anger but I couldn't.

"I left for us. At first I was really upset, so I did ignore you, but then because my business had become such a great success, The Wizard himself, came to my and gave me a job as his personal Fashion Designer, so I accepted. I knew that if I could set up my store in Emerald City, I would really be famous and I wanted you to be there with me. We could be a happy couple again. I hadn't honestly expected you to be getting cosy with the Munchkin." That was going too far. I slapped him hard across the face.

"That was for insulting me. As for Emerald City, what makes you think I would go? I have friends and family here. People that I love dearly and you think that I would just leave them without a second thought."

"Galinda, don't you think I thought of that. You could visit them if you wanted or they could come to the EC." He rubbed his cheek where I left a vast red mark. "Please Galinda, I love you and I want you to be with me." I looked at Connor then at Boq, then again at Connor. My choice was clear. I don't know why I couldn't choose before but I could now and I would.

"Connor" I took his hand and he smiled as I walked outside with him.

"Galinda, I love you so much. I'll make you–" I stepped away from him as soon as we were out the door and in the hallway.

"Connor, I'm breaking up with you."

* * *

"You're what?" His gazed smiled was gone and his eyes wide open staring at me in shock.

"I'm breaking up with you."

"Why? I thought you were choosing to be with me."

"It isn't fair to you. I dragged you into this whole mess between me and Boq. I guess when I was dating you; you were like a rebound for me until I was ready to go back to Boq. For that I am really sorry. I'm a horrible person for doing that to you but now I'm letting you go. You should go to Emerald City, find a nice girl and settle down with her." I kissed his cheek and left. I walked back into the lounge room to find Boq sitting down on the couch, with his head in his hands. He looked up at me and sighed.

"So after that perfect kiss and you telling me you love me, you're still going to be with him?" I sat down next to him and put my hand on his face, facing him towards me.

"No, I broke up with him so I could be with you. I really do love you Boq." His eyes light up and gazed at me. I leant in and kissed him. We were finally together again.

* * *

"So you two are together again then are you?" Elphaba asked me. We were shopping with Fiyero's mum, Queen Natalie as she needs a Mother of Bride; well Groom actually, dress.

"Yes we are. I broke it off with Connor. I realised that he was only my rebound. Someone to distract me from Boq. It wasn't fair to him, so I broke up with him. He right now, should be heading back to Emerald City." Boq and I had been together again for a week now.

"I'm glad. Not just about Connor, but for you and Boq. You can walk down the aisle together now for my wedding."

"Which is in ten weeks from now! I can't believe that the wedding is so close."

"Yes it is." Queen Natalie said as she came out. "Now what do you think about this one?" I looked at Elphaba who in turn looked at me.

"I think that it is perfect."

* * *

I was walking to my room, when I was stopped by a young women. She must have been a servant.

"Miss Galinda. His Highness Prince Fiyero wishes to see you by the stables. He told me that he urgently needed to see you." I wondered what Fiyero could possibly want to talk to me about? Usually when he had a problem, he went to Elphaba…Unless the problem had to do with Elphaba. Maybe he was getting wedding jitters or something. I walked to the stables to find no one there. The sun was setting and day turned to night but still no Fiyero. I was about to leave when I felt a painful blow to my head, knocking me down.


	7. Once Evil, Always Evil

"Wakey wakey, sunshine. Rise and shine." I groggily opened my eyes to see a barred room and standing in front of me was Damon. I tried to run, but I fell to the floor. Looking back, I saw a chain attached to my leg holding me to the wall.

"No use trying to escape, because you're here for good." Damon looked like his true self. A criminal.

"How are you here? You should be rotting in a jail cell." I pulled against the chain but it was no use. I was trapped.

"You're old friend, got me out. Legally I might add, so don't come up with any way to put my back in. It's a waste of time."

"What friend? Last time I checked, they all hated you."

"Why don't you find out? Come out here boy!" Out of the shadows, I saw Connor. He had the saddest, yet angriest look on his face.

"Connor?"

"Galinda"

"What? Why?" He couldn't seriously be so upset that I broke up with him could he?

"You left me for that scum! Now you'll know how it feels to be rejected. You'll be here alone, no one to rescue you."

"Ironically stupid isn't it?" Damon sniggered. What could be ironic about this? "You threw me in jail to rot and chose that munchkin. You chose him again over this boy and now you're the one rotting in jail. Seems this boy is trouble for you." He chuckled harder and left, fading into the darkness.

"Connor, you're not seriously going to help him are you? I told you what he was like. Please Connor, help me." He stared at me intensely, watching me grovel on my knees.

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you broke up with me. Goodbye Galinda." I watched him leave, beginning to cry. This couldn't be happening.

"Connor, please. Connor!" The door closed, leaving an echoing thud. I crumpled on the floor, curling my body. All my friends, my family. None of them might ever see me again. I cried until I fell asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

"Hey Fiyero. Have you seen Galinda at all today?" I was worried for her safety. We had agreed in the library at noon but she never showed. I searched the entire castle for her but she wasn't to be found.

"No in fact, I haven't seen her at all. I don't recall seeing her at dinner last night either. Have you checked with Elphaba or any of the staff?"

"Fiyero, I've checked every inch of the castle for her. I can't find her anywhere."

"Boq, calm down. I'm sure we'll find her. Maybe she and Elphaba have gone on a shopping trip or something." I relaxed a little. Galinda was known for her random sprees however my worry returned when Elphaba came running up to us. She looked terrified.

"Fiyero, I think Galinda's been kidnapped." Elphaba began to hyperventilate.

"Elphaba, breath. What happened?"

"I was trotting back to the stables and I found this." She held up a pink sparkly bobby pin. No doubt is was Galinda's. She always had some on hand. However this one was bent out of shape and we all knew that Galinda took very good care of her possessions, even small replaceable bobby pins. Galinda was missing.

"Alright, we'll find her. Boq, I want you to find my parents and tell them what's happened. Elphaba, I want you to go back to the stables and try to find anything else. Maybe we can dig up a few clues. I'll assemble to guard. We all meet back here in twenty minutes." Fiyero was firm about this. I could tell that he was worried. We split up and I ran around looking for the King and Queen. I quickly found them in the Library with an older man. They were obviously discussing something important. I slightly coughed to grab their attention.

"Sorry to disrupt your meeting Majesties, however this is of important matter. We have reason to believe that Galinda has been kidnapped." I watched their eyes widen. The king shooed the man away so we could talk privately.

"Are you sure about this?" Queen Natalie asked.

"Yes, Elphaba was the one to find out. I'm really worried." She looked at me sympathetically.

"We'll find her." She walked with haste out the door, with the king shortly following her. I told them to wait in the foyer as Fiyero had instructed me before running off towards to find Fiyero.

* * *

"Breakfast time!" I woke up to the sound of rattling bars. I spend most hours asleep. I could pretend I was back home with my friends, but in the end I was brought back to reality. I looked up to see Damon sliding a tray of food into my cell. Dry rice and water. He was smart enough to realise that I was worth more kept alive, however that didn't mean he had to properly care for me.

"Eat up, sweetheart. You don't want to lose your energy." He cackled as he walked away. I wanted to do horrible things to him. I could if I wasn't in my current situation. I grabbed the bowl and ate hungrily. My stomach was aching for food. Real proper food. I wasn't used to being malnourished. Connor visited my cell but only to take away my empty bowl and open the window for some fresh air. I longed to be outside.

"Connor I'm sorry about the way I treated you, but why are you doing this? This isn't you. I know the real you."

"You don't know me at all Galinda." I stared into his eyes. He tried to look intimidating but I could see right through his mask. His eyes were soft and gentle. They didn't show any sign of a man committing a horrible crime.

"Yes I do. You aren't a bad person Connor."

"Shut your mouth!" He stormed away. I knew he was cracking. I would just have to wait. In the meantime, I hoped my friends came for me. They should have noticed my absence by now.

* * *

"We've searched the Woods, the City, the Village. Everywhere, your highness. No sign of her." I looked at Fiyero. We couldn't quit now. We had to find her.

"We keep looking. We search everywhere until we find her."

"Boq, it's nightfall. My men are tired. We need to rest and continue looking in the morning. But now, is not the time." Fiyero patted me on the shoulder and headed inside with Elphaba. I followed after them, hanging my head. What if she was lost forever?

* * *

"What are we doing with her? I still get her money right?" Damon said.

"Of course. You get your revenge and I get mine. It's time for the blonde to get what's coming. And get rid of the boy. We don't need him anymore."

"Why. He could be useful to us. He hates her too." His sentence was cut off and he fell to the floor, choking for air.

"Do not argue with me. Now get rid of him."

"Yes Mistress."


	8. Wicked Witch Comes Calling

It had been five days since I had been captured and my friends hadn't found my yet. I began to worry if they would ever find me. The metal door creaked open and Damon walked through. He held a set of keys in his hand.

"Morning princess. Still waiting for your friends to rescue you? Well guess what? They've abandoned you. I sent Connor out to spy on them. He came back with news of them having fun, preparing for that stupid wedding. They haven't even noticed that you were gone. Now you know what it feels like to be deserted."

"Damon, what you want with me? Surely your revenge plan doesn't just involve keeping me locked up in a cell?" Maybe I could get information out of him.

"Your right, that isn't my only plan. The Mistress has other plans for you. Very horrible ones I might add. Of course, you'll just have to find out." He sneered at me and laughed.

"So you're working for someone then? A woman? Who have thought? You taking orders from someone else." His sneer faded away, replaced by anger.

"Shut up! I don't take orders from anyone."

"Enough! Damon bring the girl to me. Now!" I heard a female voice call it. Oddly, it sounded familiar. Very familiar. I tried to think of who it could be but I couldn't. Damon opened the cell door and grabbed my arm, before releasing my leg from the chain. I heard wheels turn, the woman coming out of the shadows.

"Hello, Galinda. Funny seeing you here." I stared into her evil eyes as I recognised who she was.

"Nessa."

* * *

"We've been searching for days. Where could she be?" Elphaba was freaking out just as much as I was now. Her best friend was missing.

"I don't know, we've searched every town and city nearby Vinkus. He couldn't have taken her far." Fiyero had kept his cool, but I could see that he was starting to crack. We we're all worried about Galinda.

"What is he has? He could have taken her to Munckinland, Quox, or somewhere faraway from here."

"Then we'll have to search there."

"Fiyero, it's pointless going round to every town in Oz, we need to find out clues as to what happened to Galinda. Maybe they can narrow our search results. In fact…" Elphaba cut off, deep in thought, had she figured something out.

"Elphaba, in fact what? What have you realised?"

"It's so obvious Fiyero; I can't believe that I didn't think of it before."

"I'm not catching on yet. What's obvious?"

"The stables! Fiyero. The stables. Who tends to the horses in the stables? There should have been someone to tend to my horse when I came back. What if there wasn't a stable boy when Galinda arrived?" Her face lit up as Fiyero and I finally understood. Judging by the time that Galinda, was kidnapped, the stable boy shouldn't have left for the night.

"I'll assemble the staff. Surely they saw him somewhere or saw something themselves." We got back on our horses and dashed back to the castle.

* * *

"Nessa, you're behind this? Why?"

"Why? Because you had everything and took it for granted. That and you took my sister away from me. She hardly sees me anymore. But that is a minor detail. I've been plotting this against you ever since you started dating Boq. You didn't deserve to be with him. He should have been mine! So I convinced Damon to marry you. He would get his money and I could be with Boq, my plan was working perfectly until that stupid bint Cordelia came in and disrupted the whole wedding. I however, had another opportunity when Boq fell into a coma at the hospital; so I cast a spell on him to forget his love for you. You were heartbroken and broke up with him. My plan was complete and I had Boq. My business with you was finished until that day when I landed in the hospital. Unable to recast the spell on Boq, it wore off and he remembered he was in love with you. Unfortunately for him, he found out that you had started dating another boy, Connor."

"Was he another part of your plan as well? Forcing a boy to fall in love with me?" I couldn't bear it if she said yes. I loved Connor back then with all my heart. To hear that it had all been a lie to him would destroy me.

"No actually, you meeting Connor was a bonus. When poor Boq, found out that you were dating some other guy; he ran right into my arms and I comforted him. We began to date and once again everything was perfect again, but only for a short time. Boq began to see the cracks in your relationship with Connor and resurfaced his feelings for you. You paraded around with both boys until you finally choose one. I took desperate measures. Boq is mine, Galinda and I will have him, no matter the cost."

"So what's your plan now? You're going to kill me? If you think that killing me will make Boq want you again, then you're dead wrong. He loves me and will be devastated if I die."

"That's just it. Boq will be grieving and once again I will be the one to comfort him. With you out of the picture for good, Boq will truly be mine. That's my story Galinda. You will die and I will have Boq. Everything will be right in the world again. Damon, tie her up. It's time to go." I felt Damon grab my wrists and start to bind them. This was the end.

"Step away from her Damon." My wrists were released and a loud crash behind me echoed. I looked up to see Connor standing there with no defences. The cell door closed and locked, trapping Damon inside.

"It's over Nessa. You've lost."

"No it's not. I will have my revenge." Nessa cackled. She really was crazy. With Connor distracting her, I spun her around facing me, my fist ready to strike.

"This is for everything, Bitch." I punched her lights out, knocking her unconscious. I kicked her wheelchair to the side, flexing my knuckles. I had never punched anyone before so it really hurt. Connor looked over at me and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Thank you"

"I told myself that I'd save you because they were going to doublecross me, but I think we both know that's not the real reason."

"I knew that you weren't a bad person and wouldn't be able to handle committing a crime. I just had to wait for you to crack. But thank you. For rescuing me." I reached up and kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome." We looked over to see Damon in the cell and Nessa lying in her chair. I knew we were thinking the same thing.

"Maybe we should lock her in the cell as well." I nodded and he opened the door, without any keys. The door opened itself and Nessa wheeled herself into the cell. I watched with amazement. Connor wasn't a warlock so how was he possessing this power.

"How are you doing this?"

"The wizard showed me a few tricks while I was in the Emerald City."

* * *

"You have all been called here because an important matter is at hand. As you know, Miss Galinda Upland was kidnapped a few days ago. It has come to my attention that some of you may be keeping secrets from me. I find it hard to believe that none of you saw what happened to Miss Galinda." I could see that they were petrified off what would happen to them. My father, who had been a horrible man nonetheless, taught me a very valuable lesson. To tell when someone is lying. By looking over the staff, I could tell by their body language if they were hiding something. My eyes scaled the line of men and women, stopping at a trembling woman. She had to be in her twenties.

"Fiyero stop." He looked at me strangely but I walked over to her.

"You know something don't you. I can tell from the way you're shaking." I kept my gaze on her. She would soon crack.

"It was a mistake. I didn't know that this would happen. It was my first day! I'm so sorry." She burst into tears. I had found our lead. Fiyero dismissed all the other staff and came over to me.

"What happened?" Fiyero barked at her. She continued crying, so I wrapped my arms around her.

"Fiyero. We aren't going to get anything out of her if you yell at her. She isn't the guilty one here. She was just at the wrong place, at the wrong time. We walked to the lounge room and I sat her down. Fiyero had gone to order a cup of tea from one of the maids.

"Now, what happened? You can tell me. I won't yell at you."

"It was my first day and I was told by my supervisor to do whatever anyone said to. An older man came up to me, ordering me to give this envelope to Miss Galinda and I was not to open it. Just give it to her and leave. I'm so sorry. I thought I was following orders. Please don't fire me" She burst into tears again and I rubbed her back.

"You won't be fired. You were just taking orders. We understand that. Do you remember what this man look like?"

"Well, he was tall and sturdy. He had brown eyes. That's all I can remember." The maid came over and took my place as I walked over to Fiyero.

"I have a bad feeling about this, but I think I know who kidnapped Galinda. Damon." Fiyero stared at me in shock.

"How? He's rotting in prison. He could have never escaped."

"I don't know. Maybe he had help on the inside. I just have this hunch okay. Damon hates Galinda and wants revenge. Who else would want to hurt Galinda?"

"Alright, we'll go to the prison and find out about him." Fiyero dashed out of the room and I headed to find Boq. He would want to come with us.

* * *

"Miss, I'm sorry but we have no records of any Damon Gondale. If he were here, his name would be in our systems. I can't be of more help to you." I wanted to yell at the man but I restrained myself.

"How is that possible? He was put in here nearly two years ago or more. His name is Damon Gondale and he was charged with attempted murder. He should be here!"

"Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I'm sorry but there is no record of Mr Damon Gondale." I wanted to argue back, except Fiyero took my arm and dragged me aside.

"Fiyero, it's not possible. He has to be there. He couldn't just erase his prison details. I know he couldn't do that."

"Elphaba breathe. Just listen. The man says there is no record of Damon Gondale."

"I know. He's told me the past ten times."

"Elphaba. Damon wasn't his real name, remember? He was faking his identity."

"So you think his records are under his real name. Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Me! You're the smart one Elphaba. Why didn't you think of it?" He smirked at me and I playfully smacked his arm.

"Hi, listen could you check your records for a Taylor Parker please?" I watched his fingers move over the keyboard.

"Taylor Parker. Arrested for identity theft, attempted murder and attacking police officers. It says he was released a month ago."

"Released? Why was he released? He should be locked up for good."

"He was bailed out."

"By who? Who would be so stupid as to bail him out?"

"I can't give out that information miss. I'm sorry. That information is classified." By this time, I was really pissed off.

"Do you know who I am? I'm Elphaba Thropp, soon to be princess of Vinkus and then Queen. So I'll ask you again. Who released him?" My intimating glare must have worked.

"Uh, I'll have to find out from my supervisor." He dashed away and I turned around to see Fiyero laughing.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I've never seen you so domineering. He was scared shit of you. Besides, you've never referred to yourself as the future Queen of Vinkus. Queen Elphaba. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it." I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. I was about to kiss him but I heard footsteps clatter back. An older man came up to us shaking Fiyero's hand and kissing mine.

"Your highness, I'm so sorry for the commotion. What can I help you with?"

"Elphaba and I heard word that Mr Taylor Parker was released. We have reason to believe that he has kidnapped our good friend Galinda."

"Of course. I can tell you anything you want to know about him." Finally, someone who understood what we wanted.

"I need to know who released Taylor. If we find that person, maybe we can find Taylor."

"Of course. James, away from the computer." The young man scatted from his seat and the old man sat down, operating the computer.

"A Miss Nessarose Thropp bailed Mr Taylor out. She told us that she could change him and payed the large amount for his bail. Is there anything else I can help you with?" I sunk to the floor, frozen in my state. Nessa bailed him out. Did that mean she was part of the kidnapping?

* * *

**Dun Dun Dah! So Elphaba finds out. Anyway, I'm glad that this story will have over eight chapters but now I want to try for over 10. Hope you liked it. Until next time. :D**

**FeloriaForever :***


	9. Once Lost, Now Found

**Hey guys, I hoped you liked the last chappie. Here is the next one. My trilogy is coming to end unfortunately but that doesn't mean I'll stop writing so keep on the lookout for any new stories of mine. Enjoy the chapter and please review. Bye! :D**

I crawled into a ball shaking, my arms wrapped around my knees. Nessa had released Damon. Why would she do that? I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and pull me into a sitting position. I struggled for words. For once, I couldn't explain this.

"Elphaba?" I looked up into Fiyero's worried eyes. Beside him was the old man, who looked very confused and shocked.

"Fiyero…it was Nessa. She…she…" Fiyero didn't respond. He simply thanked the man and lifted me into his arms walking me back to the carriage. It was too much to bear. To hear that Nessa, helped kidnap my best friend. I sat down and cried in silence the entire ride. When we arrived, I went straight to my room and hid under my bed covers. No one entered, no one disturbed me. Was completely alone.

* * *

I sat outside Elphaba's bedroom door, guarding her. She had been badly hurt. The news was too much for her. I made sure that no one disturbed her. Maids had come insisting that they should help her but I turned them away.

"Fiyero, you need to eat." I turned to see my father walking towards me. I had been outside her door since lunch time and I hadn't moved.

"No, I need to be here for Elphaba. Sent some food up if you must but I'm not leaving her." My father sighed disappointedly and walked away. Behind me the door opened, I quickly jumped up ready to tend to Elphaba. She stood there quietly.

"Would you like me to bring some dinner up Elphaba?" She nodded and walked back to her bed, leaving the door open. I asked a passing maid to bring up two trays of food to Elphaba's room. We wouldn't be eating in the dining room. Closing the door behind me, I slowing walked up to the bed where Elphaba lay, clutching a pillow in her hands, tear stained.

"Elphaba, do you want to talk about it?" She shook her head and continued to look down. Minutes later, the maid came in carrying our dinner trays, placed them down and left. We sat in silence and ate. Once finished, I put the trays to the side and crawled into the bed. She immediately cuddled into my chest and fell asleep. At some point, so did I.

* * *

Morning came and I woke up to find myself alone in the bed. I searched the entire castle until I found her giving orders to my commander in the foyer; her attitude had taken a 180 turn. It was as if, she never broke down yesterday.

"Elphaba?" I called out, trying to grab her attention. She looked over to me, dismissing the man before walking up to me.

"Are you doing okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Just because my sister did a horribly unspeakable thing doesn't mean that I can't still look for Galinda. Now that Damon is out there, we need to speed things up and find Galinda fast. Damon will want revenge. I need to get ready and join the men outside. We are going to scowl the area again. You can join us if you wish but I am going to find my friend." She hurried past me and I stared after her. She had entirely changed from yesterday. I ran back to my room to get changed. I found her again by the stables with twenty of my guards.

"So you are coming then? Choose a horse and saddle up. We haven't much time and I don't deal with time wasters." Elphaba barked at me. She had gone from Isolation to Anger overnight. Weren't those two stages of grief? I quickly jumped on a horse and follow her out.

* * *

We had been walking through the country for the entire afternoon and this morning. I had no idea where we were. There was no sign of civilisation anywhere. We had no food and no water. I felt really weak from exhaustion and so was Connor. My knees gave in. I fell onto the ground and fainted.

* * *

After two hours, we had arrived at Quox and we hadn't seen any sign of Galinda. I asked around the town if anyone had seen Galinda but they all said no. Fiyero and I had a bit to eat before we got back on our horses. We were about to ride out until a young man came into the town screaming for help. Everyone was turning him away. My eyes opened wide at the sight of him. I didn't recognise him before due to his dirty appearance but I did now.

"Connor!" I yelled out and he turned his head towards me, his eyes bulging out of his head with surprise. He ran over to with speed.

"Thank god you two are here. Galinda is dying. She needs help immediately." He jumped on my horse and we rode out of town, following his directions. Minutes later we came across Galinda lying unconscious on the dirt road. I quickly got off my horse and ran to her, holding her in my arms. She had a pulse but it was very slow.

"What happened?" I asked Connor.

"It's a long story which I will explain once we get back to the Manor. We need to get her inside out of the sun." I nodded and ordered two men to carry her to my horse. Once she was settled, we rode back to the town and headed to the motel. Fiyero ordered his Commander to ride back to Vinkus and bring the doctor back here. I sat by Galinda's side on the bed. Hours later, nearing nightfall the Commander came back with the doctor. I moved out of the way so that he could have room. What seemed like hours later, he packed up his instruments back into his bag.

"How is she?"

"Miss Galinda will be fine. She faint from exhaustion. Her body shut down however I have given her a few pills that will raise her water levels again. All she needs now is rest. By morning, she'll wake up as fresh as a daisy. Your Highness good night." He tipped his hat and walked out of the room. No one had ever called me that. Technically, I wasn't of royal status yet.

"Well, we have a few ours to spare. Why don't you tell us that long story Connor?" I looked over to Fiyero who had a stern look on his face.

"Alright, but you have to hear me out to the end. I know you won't like it so save all your questions till last please." I nodded and sat down with Fiyero.

"It all started when Galinda broke up with me. You see". He continued to tell us about the plan to kidnap Galinda. Nessa had met him at his store in the Emerald City. She convinced him to help her. She would be with Boq and he would be with Galinda. They both went to the prison where Damon was being held and bailed him out. As the story continued, Fiyero grew madder and madder at Connor. I tried to keep my calm as well but I couldn't help but feel resentment towards Connor. Galinda loved him and he betrayed her by kidnapping her.

"That's how I came across you guys. Galinda had fainted and I left to get help. I thought that surely there would be a town nearby."

"So you betrayed her, hated her, rescued her only because you were being doublecrossed and then left her alone defenceless in the middle of the nothing." I could hear the venom in Fiyero's voice. He didn't try to conceal it in anyway.

"Yeah I did, I'm sorry though. I was just angry that I had been used as a rebound."

"You were never Galinda's rebound. She really loved you and was ready to move on from Boq. However things got complicated. I'm sure that you'll find another girl someday who you will love and she'll love you back." He sheepishly smiled at me and I smiled back. I yawned looking over at the digital clock. The time read 11:48pm.

"We should get some sleep." I grabbed my pj's and headed into the bathroom. Hopefully everything would be fine now. We had Galinda back. And we would head back home tomorrow to Vinkus. I just hoped that I hadn't jinxed myself.


End file.
